


Step into My Shoes

by sugamama_crowshi



Series: mamacrowsugawara's 2016 follower giveaway [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bodyswap, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Post-Seijou defeat, mild spoilers to show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_crowshi/pseuds/sugamama_crowshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Iwa-chan?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>There was a long pause, then:</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Please tell me this is all a bad dream.”</i>
</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi somehow switch bodies. They only have a weekend to figure out how to get back to themselves. But maybe it was fate they would switch bodies and finally face themselves and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step into My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikadoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikadoodle/gifts).



> This is a gift for [oikadoodle](https://oikadoodle.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, who requested an iwaoi bodyswap fic! So here you are friend! Sorry I promised I would post this about four days in a row and then couldn't because life came and screwed me over.

They were arguing again.

Granted, this wasn’t the first time it had happened and nor would it be the last time. It seemed—at least to Matsukawa and Hanamaki—that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were incapable of having a normal conversation unless they were both focused on something else. They were perfectly fine when playing in a game, stealing food from each others lunch, even when borrowing each others' lotion or shampoo.

So it wasn’t fair to say their entire friendship was built off of quarrels. But both Matsukawa and Hanamaki thought it was fair to say those two had a lot of sexual tension between them.

The four of them were at a nearby ramen restaurant. The former third-year volleyball players had found getting dinner once every couple of weeks since their high school volleyball careers had ended.

This week the topic was dating.

“I don’t get the hype about it,” Hanamaki had started as their food came to the table. “I mean, we’re all going to find people and get married and have families eventually. But its not like we’re going to see any of our classmates after graduation. It makes sense to date in college.”

“Or find a girl from your school,” added Matsukawa offhandedly.

Iwaizumi nodded, picking up his chopsticks. “Hear that, Oikawa. Wait until college. That way you won’t keep having relationships that end like this last one, you hear?”

Oikawa, who was still sulking about being dumped just the night before, looked up at Iwaizumi from where he was slumped on the table.

“What did I do wrong, Iwa-chan?” he asked. “This time I didn’t even have volleyball to ‘distract me’ like all the other times.”

“Your shitty personality,” he deadpanned.

Oikawa looked genuinely hurt. “Just help me out, Iwa-chan. I don’t know what went wrong this time. I did everything! Took her out for dates, went over, stayed the night, everything! We were doing so well. So I’m just confused.”

“Did you like her?”

“Well sure, but—”

“No, I mean did you really like her?”

Oikawa hesitated, twiddling with his thumbs. “I liked her enough.”

“Probably not.” Iwaizumi began to eat. “You should start eating before your noodles stretch out. Then I’ll have to deal with you complaining about how they’re too soggy.”

When Oikawa didn’t reply, Iwaizumi smacked him upside the head. “Sit up. You look more pathetic than usual.”

“I do not!” he insisted, but did sit up.

“Look, I don’t understand why you keep coming to me for relationship advice. I, unlike you, don’t see the need to have a yappy girl attached to my hip at all times.”

Oikawa gasped, placing a hand over his chest dramatically and fake-fainting against his best friend.

“It’s only because Iwa-chan doesn’t understand how hard it is to be me!”

Iwaizumi muttered something under his breath as Oikawa continued to sag against him. But he didn’t push the setter off of him right away. He did after a few seconds though.

“I can’t eat with you on me,” he muttered.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged a smirk. Oikawa noticed.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing,” said Matsukawa.

“It’ll be weird thinking of you two apart,” Hanamaki added. “You’re practically a married couple at this point.”

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi choked on their food. Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged another knowing glance.

They ate quickly, the conversation becoming more joking as time carried on. It was after everyone was finishing up that that Matsukawa beckoned the waitress over. She was young and pretty, the kind of girl Oikawa would 100% definitely flirt with.

He didn’t do so much as bat an eye. Weird.

“I’d like a side of gyouza please,” he said to the waitress. “And put all of our orders on a single tab. It’s our friend’s treat.”

She nodded and scurried away. Oikawa looked beyond insulted.

“Mattsun, no! I didn’t say I would pay!”

“Tough luck,” he said as he finished off his ramen and waited. “I wanted gyouza and you dragged us all out here on a Friday night to have dinner because you were depressed your girlfriend broke up with you.”

The had another friendly argument, ate gyouza, and began to head home. Before long the four of them were sitting outside at one of the local parks closest to the train station. Exhaustion had set in. None of them were talking, choosing to lie on their backs and stare up at the sky instead. It was clear.

Just then, a shooting star flew across the sky.

“Ah!” Oikawa pointed up excitedly. “Did you guys see that?”

Three grumbling agreements followed.

“We should all make a wish!”

“We should?” Hanamaki asked.

“Well of course we have to make a wish! Just think, this'll probably be the last time we can all do that. Please? Just once!”

No one said anything, but they all put their hands together and closed their eyes without Oikawa prompting them to. The four of them bowed their heads and made silent wishes. Oikawa was the last to finish. When he looked up he couldn't help but notice the way Iwaizumi’s eyes were fixated on him. It was honestly a bit unnerving.

Oikawa cleared his throat. “I guess that's it for tonight, huh?”

They all said their goodbyes.

“Thanks for treating us.”

“See you on Monday!”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki headed towards the bus stop, Oikawa and Iwaizumi waving goodbye before turning towards their neighborhood.

The walk home was surprisingly quiet. Both boys seemed to be deep in thought. Oikawa wasn't humming like he normally did, and Iwaizumi hadn't bothered to comment on it. They fell into step as they left the park and began walking through familiar streets.

Oikawa’s house was closer. Even though it was a couple blocks away from his Iwaizumi walked him to his front door.

“Goodnight, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said. The cheerfulness in his voice sounded beyond fake.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi finally asked. “You’ve been off since dinner. I worry about you.”

Oikawa gave him a tired smile. “What are you, my mom? And don't worry about it,” he added quickly. “I'm fine. Just tired.”

“Oikawa, wait.”

“Hm?”

“What did you wish for?”

Oikawa hesitated. His reply was lodged in his throat. He wanted to tell Iwaizumi badly, more so than anything in the world. And for a second he knew Hajime could see it too.

But then that moment passed. Oikawa plastered on a smile so fake it practically oozed saccharine and said, “I can't tell you that, Iwa-chan! Then the magic won't work!”

Iwaizumi tsked. “Fine. Then I won’t tell you mine.”

Oikawa winked. “See, you get how this wish stuff works! I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Of course. My parents invited you to dinner, after all.”

The two left it at that. Oikawa hurried inside, mulling over why Iwaizumi had looked so upset.

. . . . . . . . . .

Oikawa woke up in a room that was most definitely not his own.

His first thought was that he must’ve fallen asleep at Iwa-chan’s house. It happened often enough that he wasn’t completely disoriented waking up in his best friend’s bed. Though there wasn’t a lump of blankets on the floor like there usually was.

 _Is Iwa-chan in the bathroom?_ Oikawa wondered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He got up and stretched. According to Iwaizumi’s clock it was six in the morning. Too early to be up, but too late to go back to sleep.

Oikawa got out of bed and walked down to the bathroom. Might as well get a drink of water and go home before his parents got up. He’d have time to get a morning run in before breakfast.

All those thoughts ended when he turned on the bathroom light and saw his reflection in the mirror. He had to clap both hands over his mouth to prevent screaming. Or were they his hands?

_This can’t be happening._

Oikawa stared in the mirror at Iwaizumi’s face, wide eyed and looking absolutely panicked. This had to be a dream. A really shitty, unimaginable dream. He pinched his—Iwaizumi’s—arm for good measure, and yelped when he felt the pain.

Either he was really deep in sleep, going delusional, or this was real life. The more Oikawa stood there the more he thought it was probably real.

 _I need to call Iwa-chan,_ he thought.

Oikawa hurried back to Iwaizumi’s room. His friend’s phone was plugged into the wall, charging. He reached for it with shaking fingers and punched in the passcode; it wasn't as if either of them kept it secret from each other.

The first thing Oikawa did was dial his number on Iwaizumi’s phone. If he hadn’t been too busy panicking, he probably would’ve noticed that his name came up as “Tooru” on it.

As the phone began to ring Oikawa paused. What was he supposed to say? ‘Oikawa Tooru speaking.’? ‘Who is this?’? ‘I'm not Iwaizumi Hajime.’? The more he thought the less sure he was.

He didn't have long to ponder. The phone was answered.

And Oikawa said the first thing that came to mind.

“Iwa-chan?”

There was a long pause, then:

“Please tell me this is all a bad dream.”

Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was Iwa-chan in his body and not some stranger. Though he was a bit unnerved. Was that really what his voice sounded like? Granted it was a lot angrier than his usual playful tone. But still. It wasn’t that high, was it?

Oikawa pushed the thoughts out of his head and swallowed. “Is this the part where you get really mad and try to hit your head against my wall?”

“Not funny, Kusokawa. Though you may have to explain to your mom why I punched the wall.”

Oikawa gasped. “You didn’t!”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad. Though you may notice it’ll be a bit harder to close your closet.”

Usually it would’ve been followed by scolding, but Oikawa was too busy trying not to panic to say anything. The line was silent for a few seconds.

“Oikawa?”

“I’m here,” he whispered. “Iwa-chan, what's going on? Why am I in your body and you in my body? I don't understand.”

“You think I know? This is the kind of thing that only happens in those bad American dramas you like to watch. Not in real life.”

Oikawa was breathing heavily, trying not to go into full blown panic. “Iwa-chan, what are we supposed to do? I can’t… _we_ can’t!”

“Calm down! There’s no point in making more of a mess right now!” Iwaizumi took a deep breath. “I’m coming over.”

“Now?!”

“When else, stupid?” There was a sigh. “Listen, we need to figure this out. Preferably sooner rather than later. Because I can’t stand the thought of being in your body for the rest of my life.”

Oikawa didn’t even have the energy to complain. He knew deep down that Iwaizumi was right.

“Is the door unlocked?” Oikawa asked.

“No need. You still have that spare key my parents gave you, don’t you?”

He did. “Desk drawer. It’s in the pencil case.”

“Okay.” There was some shuffling, then Iwaizumi laughed a bit. “You still have this pencil case from elementary school? With those aliens? Lame.”

“Shut up!” Oikawa whined, feeling his face heat up a bit. “You’re the one who gave it to me anyway, remember? For my tenth birthday!”

“I don’t remember,” Iwaizumi replied smoothly. “But that's not important. I’m coming over.”

“Actually wait!” Oikawa covered his mouth, listening to see if he accidentally woke up Iwaizumi’s parents. Seemed not. He continued in a whisper. “Why don’t you just wait outside? I’ll come down and we can go to the park. There’ll probably be no one up, right? And then if you come over later it won’t look weird to our parents.”

There wasn’t an immediate response. Oikawa waited. “Iwa-chan?”

“Sometimes you do think. Good job.”

“I don’t know if I’m flattered or insulted.”

“I don’t care. I’ll see you in ten.”

“At least it’s Saturday. We don’t have school until Monday, otherwise we’d make fools of ourselves trying to be in the classroom.”

“W-what?” asked Oikawa.

Iwaizumi sighed. “You were planning on going to school and then your nephew’s volleyball practice in my body, weren’t you?”

“And what was your idea?” he retorted. “Go in my place? Learn how to be a setter in two days?”

“Essentially yes.”

“Iwa-chan, we should be looking for a way to get our bodies back to normal, not figuring out how to act like each other.”

“It shouldn’t be too hard for me, considering you have a shitty personality.”

“Rude!” Oikawa said, but there was a lot less energy in it than usual. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.”

The line clicked. Oikawa flopped down onto Iwaizumi’s bed and groaned. Hopefully this strange dream or curse or whatever it was would break the moment he saw Iwaizumi. This was unbelievable.

He got up and began to get dressed, grumbling at the lack of variety in color. How was Iwa-chan’s wardrobe so dull?

. . . . . . . . . . .

Iwaizumi stopped pacing in front of his house when Oikawa came out wearing a combination of clothes Iwaizumi would’ve never put on his own body.

“Hey.”

It was surreal to see his body before him. Iwaizumi knew that it was Oikawa in there, just like he knew he was in Oikawa’s body wearing clothing that made Oikawa crinkle his nose in disgust. But still. He stared down at himself (Oikawa?) for a moment before clearing his throat.

“Shall we head over?”

“Yeah.”

The two of them were silent. Finally, Oikawa began to walk towards the park, Iwaizumi close behind. Neither of them said anything until they were there. They sat side-by-side on a bench. There was an awkward amount of space between the two of them.

“So,” Iwaizumi started. “What now?”

“I don’t know. We need to find a solution.”

Iwaizumi was thoughtful. “I just want to know what caused it. If we knew the cause, then we could figure it out a bit faster. I don’t think we did anything weird, like eat strange food or see some unknown creature last night. The only think unusual we did was wish on stars, but that couldn’t have caused it, could it?”

“No,” said Oikawa weakly. “But that makes the most sense.”

“Well, it wasn’t me. You didn’t happen to wish that we were in each other’s bodies, right?” There wasn’t a reply. “Oikawa?”

Oikawa was leaning over, hands running through his (Iwaizumi’s?) hair. He was shaking a bit, eyes wide. Iwaizumi gasped. Was Oikawa panicking? He hadn’t had an episode like this since their childhood. It only made sense, though. This wasn’t exactly within Oikawa’s normal control.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said quietly. When Oikawa didn’t move he scooted in closer. “Hey, shh. Shh. It’ll be okay. Just breathe. Okay? Good, good. Breathe. Nice and deep.”

He wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s quaking shoulder. “There there. Let it out. Everything will be all right.”

Oikawa hiccupped slightly in Iwaizumi’s shirt, clinging to him and breathing in deeply. It was weird what his body smelled like in a different body. It was the smell of his body wash and his favorite detergent. And underneath that something so distinctly _him_ , warm and real and…familiar? It was strange, but not exactly unwelcome.

 _Is this what I smell like to Iwa-chan?_ He found himself wondering.

Iwaizumi relaxed on instinct as Oikawa’s arms came around him. It was exactly what he needed right now. It grounded him and made him feel safe. As dumb as it was Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly in the best headspace either. At least he wasn’t doing this alone. Even if he was stuck dealing with it with Oikawa.

 _That’s friendship for ya_ , Iwaizumi’s brain supplied for him.

No kidding.

. . . . . . . . . .

“It’s good to have you over again, Tooru-kun!”

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa kick him from under the table. Unnecessary, considering the two of them spent the entire day in Iwaizumi’s room trying to figure out how to break the curse. And then giving up and practicing acting like each other (which was chaotic to say the least). Iwaizumi cleared his throat and plastered on a grin.

“It has been a while, Auntie! It’s so good to see you!”

Oikawa gave him a slight nod of approval before picking at his meal. Iwaizumi’s father scolded him for it.

“You need to eat, son.”

“Sorry. Not hungry. It’s been a long day.”

“He’s right,” Iwaizumi added on. “You should eat.”

“What are you, my mom?”

The joke was out before Oikawa could stop himself. Iwaizumi glared at him. His parents, though, laughed.

“Oh Hajime, it looks like Tooru’s rubbing off on you!”

“It’s almost like you’re our son now!”

 _Let this end,_ Iwaizumi begged. _I don’t care who or what did this, just make it stop._

Dinner ended with them running up to Iwaizumi’s room. Oikawa’s mood was obviously plummeting. Iwaizumi didn’t want to deal with it.

“Why weren’t you eating? I may not be in it, but I want you to take care of my body!”

Oikawa looked up, expression defeated. “Iwa-chan…the cake was so sweet. No wonder you don’t like milk bread, it tasted so awful and overwhelming!”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Wait, you’re upset because my taste buds are different? Grow up! It’s just sugar! Besides, it’s bad for you.”

“No, it makes me that much sweeter.”

“You’re disgusting.”

The two ended up bickering for a bit before trying more things the internet suggested, such as meditating and staring at each other. Nothing worked. Before long it was midnight.

“Can I stay the night?” asked Oikawa.

Iwaizumi, who had settled down on the bed, chuckled. “This is technically your room for the time being, since you are in my body.”

“You know what I mean, Iwa-chan.”

Without saying anything else Iwaizumi scooted over to let Oikawa lie down next to him. He told himself he definitely wasn’t pleased when Oikawa snuggled up next to him. And he was adamant that his heart didn’t flutter when Oikawa clung onto him a bit as he slept.

 _This is so fucked up,_ Iwaizumi thought as he fell asleep too.

. . . . . . . . . .

“Is that really what you call a set, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa called from the sidelines. His tone was amused, sing-songy.

It sounded completely wrong with Iwaizumi’s voice.

Iwaizumi scowled and turned to Oikawa. “Well, maybe it’d go better if you actually taught me what to do, asshole!”

It was Sunday, and neither of them had managed to get their bodies back. Or sleep well, for that matter. Yet Oikawa and Iwaizumi got up bright and early to continue their search. After coming up empty-handed the two decided to play volleyball instead. Oikawa had insisted Iwaizumi try setting.

Iwaizumi was regretting his decision.

He tried again. This time it went better, but still nowhere near as good as the skilled practice Oikawa had over his body. There was definitely a level of muscle memory to setting; there was no way Iwaizumi could’ve done it to the level he was without that, but it wasn’t enough.

“Takeru will notice if you keep setting like that,” Oikawa said calmly. “You’re too stiff. Here.”

He got up and walked behind Iwaizumi. His hands came to rest on Iwaizumi’s wrists. He angled his friend into the right position, their bodies touching.

“There,” Oikawa said softly. “You should be like that right under the ball.”

For some reason heat was rising to Iwaizumi’s face. He smacked Oikawa away.

“Why don’t you try hitting a spike then, hm? If you’re gonna pretend to play ace, might as well do it right.”

Oikawa chuckled as he got up. “Oh Iwa-chan, if only it was that hard for me. You know full well I can hit a spike. Much better than you can hit a jump serve!”

He wasn’t laughing when Iwaizumi’s hand met his hair and began to pull.

“Ow ow owwww, Iwa-chan, let gooooo!”

He did, after a few seconds.

“That hurt! But you know I’m telling you the truth! I can hit a spike. Besides,” Oikawa added much quieter, “it’s not like we have any more moments to prove we’re the setter and ace of Seijou.”

The silence was stifling. Neither of them said a word.

Iwaizumi wanted to say something, anything. But he just cleared his throat and turned away.

“It’s getting late. We should head back to our homes. Besides, we have school tomorrow. We need to figure out what we’re going to do.”

“Okay…”

Why did Oikawa sound so disappointed? Iwaizumi frowned and shook his head. Now was not the time. He turned and walked back towards Oikawa’s home. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to keep up this charade for too much longer. It was driving him insane.

. . . . . . . . . .

“Tooru, are you alright?”

Iwaizumi looked up to where Oikawa’s mother was staring at him from across the dinner table. He cleared his throat.

“I’m fine, Mom. Just tired. This week was really hard.”

She gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his hand. “You’ve been taking your medicine, right? You told me you were running low the other day.”

_Medicine?_

“I’ll take it after dinner,” he said quickly. “I’m fine, Mom. I promise.”

“Okay.”

Come to think of it, Oikawa’s parents were giving him weird looks. Like they knew something he didn’t. It was like that all weekend. They’d kept asking where he was, seeing if he was okay or needed anything, trying to start conversations. It was eerie. What the hell was going on?

Iwaizumi finished his dinner quickly and excused himself. He went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for a long night of maybe sleeping (but probably researching body swaps). He was brushing his teeth when he decided to find out what this medicine was.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this.

Two pill bottles with ‘Oikawa Tooru’ printed on them.

He was shaking.

One was mood stabilizers, the other sleep aids.

Iwaizumi ended up slamming the cabinet shut. He took neither. Instead he unlocked Oikawa’s cell phone and immediately texted his own number.

_To: Iwa-chan~ _♡_  
we need to talk. what the hell are those pills?_

Several hours later, with no reply to speak of, Iwaizumi finally decided to call it a night.

. . . . . . . . . .

The night ended up being a lot shorter than he anticipated. Iwaizumi woke up abruptly, no doubt Oikawa’s body needing the chemicals he refused to take earlier. He sat up with a groan. And then he noticed a tightness below his waist.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Iwaizumi grumbled, lifting the sheets to see if he was hallucinating or not. Once he saw the evidence Iwaizumi flopped onto his back in defeat.

There was no denying it. He was aroused. In Oikawa’s body.

Great. Just great.

Iwaizumi refused to do anything about the awkward situation he was caught in. He tried to ignore it, then imagined the least sexy things he could. His grandmother, aliens, puppies, kittens, his grandfather naked, Oikawa's grandfather naked.

Nothing was settling him down.

Fuck it. He had to get rid of the problem one way or another.

 _Dammit, this is so weird!_ Iwaizumi thought as he slid a hand down Oikawa’s shorts. This was something that Iwaizumi would never imagine himself doing in a million years: masturbating in his best friend’s body.

It was definitely different from when he jerked himself off in his own body.

For starters, Oikawa’s hands were much softer. It was probably because of that stupid hand lotion he always used. The one that Iwaizumi carried for him because Oikawa was prone to complaining when his knuckles would crack and scab over (and because Oikawa was a forgetful idiot who never actually had his own lotion in his bag). His fingers were longer, though the tips were more calloused than his.

Iwaizumi whimpered as his thumb grazed over the slit. How the hell was Oikawa’s body so lewd?

“Fuck.”

He began to pump faster, slick sounds and pants filling the room. Iwaizumi was jerking a little. His eyes were squeezed shut as he bit his lip.

“Ah, Tooru,” he gasped. It didn’t sound right though. He couldn’t just say his friend’s name like that. Especially not in his friend’s body.

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe what he was thinking of doing. Well, if it meant getting this over with…

“I-Iwa-chan,” he whispered.

Fuck, why was he getting more turned on by that?

Iwaizumi bit down on his free hand to muffle the moans coming from his mouth. It was weird to thing the noises he was making was probably something like what Oikawa sounded like. Iwaizumi pressed on the slit again. His body writhed at that. A whine tore through his throat.

_Is this what Oikawa would sound like if I did that to him?_

His orgasm came suddenly and unexpectedly. Iwaizumi’s hips rose off the bed, his voice caught in his throat as he choked through the sudden white lightning running down his spine. It took several moments to come down from his high. And when it happened Iwaizumi’s entire conscious was filled with shame.

He had just masturbated in Oikawa’s body. On Oikawa’s bed. Saying his own name. And came.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he rolled over to find Oikawa’s tissue box. Hopefully he would be able to face Oikawa tomorrow without any residual awkwardness.

. . . . . . . . . .

Facing Oikawa the next day proved to be worse than he’d anticipated. Iwaizumi swallowed as he finished putting on the school uniform and came downstairs. Oikawa’s mother greeted him cheerfully.

“Tooru! How are you today?”

Iwaizumi did his best impersonation of Oikawa. “I’m doing just fine!”

“Oh, that’s good!” Her smile was one of relief. How long had she had to deal with this? “I already packed you your lunch. It’s by the counter there.”

“Thanks Mom!”

She was looking as him strangely. Iwaizumi frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. You’re wearing your glasses.”

Right. Those. He wasn’t about to say he couldn’t figure out how to put the contacts in without stabbing his eyes out.

“My contacts are in my bag. I’m going to put them in at school!”

She accepted his answer, then gave him a firm hug.

“Have a good day.”

Iwaizumi nodded, took the bento box, and left. Oikawa was waiting for him.

“Hey,” said Oikawa gruffly. Gruffly because he was still in Iwaizumi’s body.

“I’m glad to see you’re not smiling this time around,” Iwaizumi said in response. “It looks weird on my face.”

“Aw Iwa-chan, I think it’d be good if you did. You look better smiling.”

He looked away after saying that comment. That embarrassed expression looked too weird on his face, Iwaizumi decided. He hit Oikawa over the head, but there was none of the usual force behind it.

“Idiot,” he muttered under his breath. “We might as well go to school.”

“School…”

The two of them hesitated there.

“I don’t think I can do it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa admitted. “I know you said we should, until we find a solution, but…”

“Stop acting so bashful. It looks pitiful. And don’t make that face in my body,” Iwaizumi added as Oikawa looked up with a hopeful expression. He grabbed Oikawa’s hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“My place. Both my parents work. They’ll be gone by now.”

For once Oikawa was silent. He allowed Iwaizumi to lead him to the front door. They entered the empty house. They took off their shoes and sat down on the couch in the living room, sitting close together, legs touching.

“The pills,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa laughed humorlessly. “What about them?”

“I didn’t realize you were on medication. I knew you weren’t taking care of yourself, but I didn’t realize it was because…you know…”

“Because I can’t? Is that what you’re trying to say, Iwa-chan? Because I’m incapable of taking care of myself without drugs?”

“No, of course not!” He groaned. “Oikawa, look at me. I’m not judging you because you have to take medication. I’m just…hurt.”

Oikawa seemed surprised by that. “You? Hurt?”

“Of course! You’re my best friend! Why didn’t you tell me what was going on? I thought you trusted me!”

“I do,” he whispered.

“Then talk!”

Oikawa tried to turn away, but Iwaizumi grabbed his face determinedly.

“I said we’re going to talk. Now.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Tough,” he said, “because we are. So start talking. What the hell has been going on in your head? You’ve been going from ignoring me to being touchy-feely. Why is that? What aren’t you telling me?”

_Why do you look at me with hopeless eyes?_

Oikawa wouldn’t speak. Iwaizumi kept pressing him.

“Ever since your last break-up it’s been weird. You’re usually over them quickly, but something was different about her, I can tell. What was it? Did you actually like her?”

“No…”

“What?”

“No! I didn’t like her at all!”

“Then why date her? Why hurt her like that?”

“Because I had to!”

“I don’t get it!”

“Of course you wouldn’t!” Oikawa cried. “You never get anything! Stupid, stupid Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi was shouting now. “Then tell me what I’m not getting? What’s wrong? What’s changed between us? Why are you so distant?”

“Because I’m in love with you!”

Oikawa clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. He was staring at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was in shock. “What?”

Oikawa just shook his head over and over again. Iwaizumi growled in frustration and grabbed Oikawa’s wrists, yanking his hands away from his mouth.

“Did you just say you love me?”

Oikawa was shaking. Iwaizumi kept looking at his fearful face. Tears were coursing down Oikawa’s face. He was taking big, gulping breaths.

“Iwa-chan…I’m sorry.”

He didn’t expect Iwaizumi to wipe away the tears carefully. “Why are you apologizing? There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

He continued to tenderly wipe the tears away, leaning in so their foreheads bumped together. “Talk to me, Oikawa. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I know that we said this wouldn’t change, what we’ve had between us.” Oikawa swallowed. “But I…I don’t want that.”

He was definitely crying now too. “Oikawa—”

“I wanted so much more. I’ve wanted so much more for so long, a-and now th-th-th-th…” Oikawa gasped a bit. “I had to date her, to look normal. And it was okay. But…I need you! And w-we’re going t-t-to diff-fferent colleges, and…and…Iwa-chan!”

They reached for each other automatically. Oikawa was sobbing, hands feverishly grabbing at any scrap of cloth he could find. Iwaizumi was the very opposite, hands fisting into Oikawa’s shirt and gripping as tightly as he could.

After several moments Oikawa pulled away, sniffling. He laughed brokenly. “I'm sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Except for wiping your gross snot on my jacket sleeve.”

That got a genuine laugh out of him. “Isn't this technically your snot, Iwa-chan?”

“Shut up and come here, idiot.”

They stayed like that for a long time, wrapped in each other’s arms and crying until there was nothing left. When Oikawa was finally sated Iwaizumi untangled himself from the setter and sat back.

“So you dated this girl hoping she’d help you get over me?”

Oikawa nodded. “I’ve done that for every girl.”

“How long? Since you knew…you know.”

“That I liked you?” Oikawa thought for a moment. “About two years. But it’s probably been for longer.”

“I see…”

Iwaizumi had no idea what to say. On one hand, he cared for Oikawa Tooru more than anyone in the world. But did he care for him in the same way Oikawa did? He wasn’t sure. So Iwaizumi changed the subject.

“What did you end up wishing for?”

Oikawa laughed a bit. “This is going to sound so ironic looking at the situation—”

“Go on,” Iwaizumi encouraged.

“—but I really wanted to be able to confess to you.” Oikawa turned so he was staring up at Iwaizumi. “I needed to find the courage to tell you the truth. But there was so much I could've lost...all those years we spent together as kids, volleyball, everything. I didn't want to risk ruining everything before high school, before I realized I wanted you.

“Not that this confession was done bravely. Far from it. But...it’s been said and I still have you next to me, even if we’re in the wrong bodies. I'm happy you didn't leave me, Hajime.”

“I see,” he repeated.

“So, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What was your wish, silly!”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I noticed you've been acting off, well, more off, since we lost the Interhigh. I wished we could've talked. I also...I also wished it wasn't something I did wrong that drove you away.”

“We’re both idiots, aren’t we?”

“I guess so.”

Oikawa sighed, leaning back. “Hopefully we haven’t ruined everything. Maybe we won’t be able to get back into our own bodies after all. Sorry.”

But Iwaizumi had a thought. “Hey, Oikawa. Can I try something?”

“Sure!”

Oikawa squeaked in surprise when Iwaizumi leaned in suddenly, expression thoughtful.

“Iwa-chan,” he gasped.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi growled, leaning back down to nip him on the lips. “I know it’s fucked up, but I need to. So just…just let me…”

Oikawa nodded. “Okay. Okay.”

Iwaizumi leaned in until he was only a hair’s breadth away from Oikawa’s face. The brunet ended up closing the distance between them. Their lips met for a brief moment. Iwaizumi pulled away. Oikawa’s eyes opened. They stared at each other for a long moment before kissing each other with more desperation.

It felt as if the room was becoming supercharged, heat flying between the two of them. Iwaizumi was seeing stars behind his eyelids. Oikawa’s lips were burning. There was a dizzying moment where time and space seemed to not exist.

And when Oikawa opened his eyes he was greeted by green-grey ones looking back at him.

“Iwa-chan…”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi breathed, his voice ragged and breathless and _his_.

“We’re back!” Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi. “Look Iwa-chan! We’re back in our own bodies!”

“How?”

“The wishes, Iwa-chan! We told each other our wishes, so the magic must've worn off! That, or it was true love’s kiss, just like in the fairy tales!”

“That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.”

“But think about it—”

Iwaizumi held up a hand. “I don't want to. I've been thinking about how to get our bodies back for long enough that I don't want any more thoughts on the matter. Let's just be happy about the fact that we’re not swapped anymore.”

“Yeah…”

The two sat there, happy. Iwaizumi was first to speak.

“To think we had to miss class for this.”

Oikawa snorted. “I think we can afford one day without school.”

“Yeah. I haven’t done any of my homework because of this whole body switch fiasco. That needs to get done.” Iwaizumi sighed, checking his phone. “It’s only nine. We could always go after lunch.”

“Too suspicious. We should just call it a day.”

Iwaizumi was too tired to argue.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

He turned to look at Oikawa. “Hm?”

“Does this mean we’re dating?”

“I guess so. Only if you’re okay with it.”

Oikawa giggled. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m more worried about you, Iwa-chan. I don’t…I’m not good enough for you. I know it. And don’t deny it.”

“I won’t,” he said. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you. Even with all your imperfections, Tooru.”

“I think we should talk more. Be more open to each other.”

“I agree.”

“Good,” said Oikawa firmly, “because I have a confession to make.”

“O...kay…?”

The brunet took a deep breath and said, “Iwa-chan, I masturbated while I was your body!”

Iwaizumi choked on his own spit.

“You what?”

“I, you know, did that… Don’t make me say it again, geez!”

Iwaizumi went red in the face. Well, might as well confess.

“I, um, may have done that too…”

That seemed to surprise him. “Oh?”

“Yeah…” Iwaizumi was blushing. “You’re, um, really sensitive in certain areas.”

“I could say the same to you.”

He punctuated this by running a finger across the top of Iwaizumi’s ear, making the spiker shudder.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi’s face was aflame. “Now?”

“Well, why not? If we’re dating that’s a totally normal thing to do, right? We always have time, since your parents won’t be home until late…” Oikawa’s grin became a little more seductive. “So… Why don't I show you what I learned about your body?”

If Iwaizumi hadn't been so painfully aroused, he probably would've smacked Oikawa for using such a terrible pick-up line and just how ridiculous he looked delivering it with puffy eyes and a runny nose. Instead he gulped dryly and let Oikawa lead him up to his room.

. . . . . . . . . .

“Ah,” said Matsukawa that Tuesday. “They’ve made up.”

Hanamaki looked up from his phone as Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked over to join them for lunch. “Really? How can you tell?”

Matsukawa shrugged. “I dunno. They just don’t seem as stressed as usual.”

“Mind-blowing sex?” Hanamaki suggested. Matsukawa nodded.

“Mind-blowing sex,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Hope you all liked it!  
> If you ever want, feel free to request a fic via my inbox here, in a comment, or send me an ask/message on Tumblr [@mamacrowsugawara](http://mamacrowsugawara.tumblr.com/ask)!!


End file.
